


Moonlight

by hanluvr (Bria)



Series: Together Drabbles [58]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Baby!Fic, Drabble, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Pete's World, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 17:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15394194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: The Doctor was rocking their baby in his arms as he danced in the moonlight.





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for doctorroseprompts on tumblr and their weekly drabble prompt: moonlight.

Soon after bringing her new daughter home, Rose awoke to find herself alone on the sofa. Alli had been nestled against her chest and the Doctor beside her when she drifted off. 

Getting up, she found them in the nursery. Her husband was rocking their baby in his arms as he danced in the moonlight, all spiky haired silhouette as he cuddled her small form close. He was singing softly in his native tongue and it brought tears to Rose’s eyes. She'd seen many wondrous sights in her travels through time and space with him, but nothing compared to this.


End file.
